Conventionally, cream compositions have been ingested widely, an additive for foods and drinks such as coffee as a coffee whitener. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-2784) discloses a condensed milk-diluted food containing sweetened condensed milk, a sucrose fatty acid ester, and a polysaccharide thickener. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-325147) discloses foods and drinks containing a glycerol fatty acid ester, casein sodium, and coconut milk. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-259803) discloses a condensed milk for addition to drinks containing a milk protein component and milk fat in amounts controlled over a particular range.
A requirement for a cream composition is that the milk fat be stable for an extended period of time and the cream composition be easy to handle, that is, the cream composition has favorable handleability. Specifically, cream compositions are normally transported in a frozen state. As a result, for example, when a cream composition is used in production for foods and drinks, there is a period needed for thawing the cream composition from the frozen state and the cream composition may be destabilized due to separation of water during thawing. In addition, great care should be given to temperature control during storage of the frozen cream composition.